


In My Blood - Their Recovery

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Adrien's Trials [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: The final part of Adrien’s Trials, the team gets terrible news, and they have to learn to cope. Until the tables turn. What’s going to happen, and why does Adrien seem the most depressed?





	In My Blood - Their Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Miraculous - from Miraculous Amino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+Miraculous+-+from+Miraculous+Amino).



In My Blood - Shawn Mendes

**Help me, it’s like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can’t**

**It isn’t in my blood**

The doctors had given the group an update on Marinette’s health, and they didn’t like what they heard. Nor did her parents, or her classmates. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was estimated to have about a month left in her short life, and she wasn’t allowed out of the hospital.

Chat Noir just wanted to give up, he didn’t want a life without _his lady_ . He just couldn’t imagine it. He had fought by her side for a little over a year, and he had loved her without condition, only for her to be ripped from his arms when he made a single mistake. Maybe the walls really _were_ caving in, and this would be it for him too. But he knew that he couldn’t give up. If Marinette were awake at any point, he knew she would tell him to make the most of his life. To move on, find another person to love, to give them - and him - a reason to live. To never forget her, but to keep going through life.

Rena Rouge and Queen Bee never left. They stayed with their best friend 24/7, constantly weeping, praying that she would wake up for a single second and smile at them one last time. They just wanted to see her gorgeous bluebell eyes light up with laughter. They didn’t want her to die with the sad, worn-down expression she wore now.

Carapace couldn’t stand to be in the room. He had loved Marinette - platonically - since the very beginning. They had been there for each other, and he couldn’t believe that somebody so pure of heart, so kind and caring, could be taken from the world. She had so much to offer, so many good things to do, but her life was being taken from her. From him. From all of them.

Tom and Sabine couldn’t even stand to be in the hospital. The bakery was closed, nobody ever came or left. They just sat in their apartment, looking through memories that they hoped would cheer them up, but just made them weep.

Nothing good had happened as of late, and all of Paris seemed to know it. The heroes had gone to Nadja Chamack themselves, and told her that Ladybug was dying, and they were planning a funeral in her honor. They invited all of Paris to the Eiffel Tower, knowing that several citizens and friends would attend.

**Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing**

**I’m overwhelmed and insecure, give me something**

**I could take to ease my mind, slowly**

**Just have a drink and you’ll feel better**

**Just take her home and you’ll feel better**

**Keep telling me that it gets better**

**Does it ever?**

Adrien Agreste lay on Nino Lahiffe’s bathroom floor, sobbing. He’d been there for hours, but he didn’t want to move. He was overwhelmed by the news that the group had gotten not a day ago. He needed something to help the pounding headache he’d gotten from thinking so much, and not moving since they’d gotten home. Nino handed him a glass of water and a pill. “Drink, dude. You’ve been overworking your mind.”

The doctor approached Rena Rouge, keeping a sobbing Queen Bee in his line of sight. “Take that one home. I promise, you’ll both feel better. It’ll clear your heads.” Alya was tired of it. Tired of everything. “Everyone keeps telling me that things will get better, but how can it?” The doctor whipped around, sensing danger but not caring. “What?” The fox-themed heroine stood up and strode over to the woman. “How can things get better?! HOW CAN THINGS GET BETTER, WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING?! You think this is so EASY?! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT WE WENT THROUGH TO GET HER BACK!! AND NOW SHE’S… and now she’s…” Cut off by her tears, the girl sat down. “Now she’s dying, and there is **_nothing_ ** we can do to help.”

**Help me, it’s like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**No medicine is strong enough**

**Someone help me**

**I’m crawling in my skin**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can’t**

**It isn’t in my blood**

**It isn’t in my blood**

Marinette was falling; or so it felt. Everything was black, after she passed out in Chat’s arms, but now she felt ill. Like she was drifting away, except for a single image in her mind. She stood in a white expanse of nothingness, and in front of her was the Miraculous Team, and Master Fu. She raced up to them, sobbing. She didn’t know what was happening, but she was happy to see her friends again. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t want to give up, I…” Walls that had not been there a few seconds ago began to close in on her. “Help!”

The doctor rushed into the room, followed by 2 nurses, and 2 shocked heroines. Marinette’s heartbeat had picked up speed, and nobody could understand why. “The medicine, it wasn’t strong enough. Why is this happening?” After a few seconds of bustling around, the heart monitor slowed to normal, and the jostling on the bed stopped. “What do you think happened?” Alya and Chloé shrugged their shoulders, completely bewildered.

Marinette opened her eyes, and she stood in the same white room, but something was off. She was suddenly extremely uncomfortable, almost crawling in her skin. There, on a bench, was Hawk Moth. “What do you want?” She asked, stalking over to him. “Well, since you took my Miraculous away, I wanted to tell you that I’m glad you took care of my son. As I will likely be going to prison, I want you to continue that deed. He’s not as strong as he seems, especially after Emilie. Please, keep him company, will you?” She nodded, and the scene faded away again, leaving her in darkness.

**I’m looking through my phone again, feeling anxious**

**Afraid to be alone again, I hate this**

**I’m trying to find a way to chill, can’t breathe ooh**

**Is there somebody who could**

Adrien scrolled through photos of Chat Noir and Ladybug, trying not to cry again. His anxiety levels were rising, he knew, but he didn’t care. He had been alone before he had gotten his Miraculous, and now with Marinette dying, he was afraid it would happen again. He knew he had Nino, Alya, and Chloé, along with his classmates, but it wouldn’t be the same. They would all be grieving in some form, and Alya likely would stay that way forever. Chloé would probably go back to the way she was, and Nino… who knew what he would do? Adrien knew the DJ had known Marinette longer than anyone, which meant he would probably react the worst - maybe even pull out of school. As for his classmates, Adrien figured they would probably clam up, speak only when absolutely necessary. They were already kind of quiet, so losing their heroine, class rep., and friend would probably just make them even more reclusive.

Adrien Agreste needed a way to chill, to calm down, but he could hardly breathe. His grief was too overwhelming, and Ladybug hadn’t even left them yet. He needed somebody. Someone who could… what? Did he need help? Did he need a counselor? He didn’t know anything anymore besides the fact that Ladybug was going to leave him.

**Help me, it’s like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**No medicine is strong enough**

**Someone help me**

**I’m crawling in my skin**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can’t**

**It isn’t in my blood**

**It isn’t in my blood**

Tom and Sabine felt like their entire world was collapsing. Their only daughter, Paris’ favorite hero, was dying. Even if they took a medicine, it wouldn’t be strong enough to get rid of the depression that had quickly settled over them. The doctors said that she wouldn’t even wake up before she died. She’d be unconscious, and then she’d be gone.

Alya was crawling in her skin. She couldn’t understand what had happened. She and Queen Bee sat in a family bathroom, trying to figure out what had gone down in Marinette’s hospital room, but neither of them had a logical answer. Could it be that Marinette was just in a coma, and the doctor had been wrong? No, they both knew the doctor had to be correct - she knew what she was doing. Had Marinette started to put up a fight, then given up? No, Marinette never gave in so quickly. She put up a fight, turned it into a war if need be. Besides, it wasn’t in her blood to give up. Her mother had put up a fight when people took jabs at her relationship with Tom, and he stood up when people made fun of Sabine for her height or ancestry. So what had happened that had caused her heart rate to pick up speed, and for her to call for help - even if only the two heroines heard it, they knew it had happened.

**I need somebody now**

**I need somebody now**

**Someone to help me out**

**I need somebody now**

Marinette desperately wanted to get out of the white or pitch black room that kept her head spinning, but she didn’t know how. She needed somebody to help her. She needed somebody, and she needed them NOW.

Chat Noir knew it was pointless to drown his troubles, but he needed to see her one last time. He needed someone to help him get there, and he needed a way to convince the doctor to let him see Marinette. He _needed_ to see her.

Tom and Sabine needed help. They couldn’t get over the fact that their daughter was dying, - and that was perfectly fine - but they had to get well enough so they could go see Marinette in what could very well be her final hours.

Alya and Chloé wanted to leave, to stop getting reminders of their friend who was dying in front of their eyes, but they couldn’t move. They had each taken one of her hands, and grasped them firmly, refusing to let her go without a fight. The doctor came in and began to get them up, but they wouldn’t leave. Nurses and receptionists came in, dragging them out of the room so that Marinette’s doctor could pull the plug - literally - on what was keeping her alive. She knew that not putting her out of her misery now would only hurt her friends and family, as well as Paris. Yes, she knew that her patient was Ladybug, which was why she had tried everything to get Marinette Dupain-Cheng back to full health. But she had failed, and now her friends were being restrained instead of sitting with their leader as she faded away.

**Help me, it’s like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can’t**

**It isn’t in my blood**

Marinette woke up with a start, crying out for help, gasping for air. The heart monitor beat frantically, as though it, too, were glad that Ladybug was alive. “NURSE!” The woman called out, trying to get her patient under control. “Calm down, please. Calm down!” She didn’t want to yell, but she had to if she was going to help her patient.

“Marinette, how.. When… what is the last thing you remember?” She knew the bluenette had just woken up from what must have been a coma, but she had to take information before proceeding with the usual acts. “I… It must have been defeating Hawk Moth. Where… where am I? What happened?”

Without responding, the doctor turned to her nurse, instructing her to call Tom Dupain and Nino Lahiffe, and to tell them to come immediately, that Marinette was alive and well. That she was awake.

“Calm down, sweetheart. You’re in the hospital. You were in a coma, but you’re fine now.” Marinette insistently asked how long she had been out, but the doctor had learned from experience not to give them the time, even if it was only for a day or two.

**It isn’t in my blood**

**It isn’t in my blood**

**I need somebody now**

**It isn’t in my blood**

**I need somebody now**

**It isn’t in my blood**

Nino received the call first. “She’s what?” Silence followed on Adrien’s end, but what he heard next scared him so bad it wasn’t even funny. “Alright. I’ll bring him over.”

Tom Dupain had never been more relieved in his life. Not even when Sabine had been extremely ill while pregnant with Marinette, but made through delivery just fine. “Sabine, we’re going to the hospital!” He found his wife on the floor, shaking. “Sabine, we knew she wasn’t going to give up. It’s not in her blood. She has an amazingly strong mother, and now we need to go support her so she can come back home.”

When everybody arrived at the hospital, they were a mix of frustration and joy. Frustrated, because they were only allowed into the room one at a time, but joyous because their friend - or daughter - was awake.

As the model walked into her room, people held their breath. They knew things would be strained between them, but they didn’t know to what extent. “Marinette, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, I…” she cut him off with a confused look. “Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for that cliffhanger. I was going to complete the thought, but decided against it. Cause why not let you guys make up your own endings?


End file.
